


Motorcycle Grease

by ShmallersPiggies



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmallersPiggies/pseuds/ShmallersPiggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the 100 were in a biker gang with Bellamy as the leader and Clarke was the new kickass chick in town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle Grease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 100 television series](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+100+television+series).



~Clarke~

I lost my father to an explosion that blew up his entire sector of the building. The policemen and firefighter on the scene told us at the hospital that the explosion was an accident, a malfunction that caused one of the machines to have chemical reaction to the large amount of grease in the building. He didn't die by exploding or burn to death along with some of his other fellow workers on the ground floor. He used to joke about them being "grounders" that did well to blending into the darkness provided by the lightly lighting they had down there along with their terrible aditudes and grouchy responses to everybody. No he didn't die like that, the roof caved in encasing him in a steel box where there was no fresh air to breath but the carbon dioxide filled smoke that eventually suffocated him to death. There were no survivors.

It broke my mother and for four weeks she completely ignored me, didn't talk to me, the only way I knew she knew I was there at all was the never ending supplie of food in the kitchen. She practically lived at the hospital with the amount of extra shifts she's been working. I wonder if she sleeps there instead of coming home because she can't bare to see me. Then magically one day she came home with Jaha, her boss, and his son for dinner. They were talking about transferring my mother to their newest hospital clinic, the construction had just finished that week. It was 'a new start' he said that ultimately sold the idea to her. The next two weeks were spent with us packing and labeling boxes with all our things and selling the house. As soon as everything was packed and shipped off on a moving truck we were hopping onto a plan heading to Washington D.C. That was it, no questions asked. The last thing I see of the town I'd lived in my whole life was our neighbor Charolette with her parents and the Jahas smiling like they couldn't wait to have us leave.

 

~Bellamy~  
I woke up that morning to a warm body next to me confused as to why I was seeing bright pink walls that hurt my eyes and the smell of coffee and sausage wafting into the room from somewhere behind the door. That is until I remember the events of last night and I'm once again thanking Monty for his extremely powerful moonshine. He was giving me and the 100 a round on the house to celebrate his new bar, Monty's Moonshine, he named it. The moonshine's good but it comes at a price. Trying to ignore the raging headache I'm currently supporting, I sneakily slip out of the girls arm she had wrapped around my torso using my many years of experience. I think her name was Fox but with the lack of memory from the night before I couldn't be sure. I quickly put my clothes back on and headed downstairs past the girls unsuspecting parents in the kitchen. Before leaving I grab a slice of toast and take a small sip of the full glass of orange juice set out on the table, shooting the girls mother and father a quick wink and a 'Good day' before slipping out the door and revving the engine on my bike.

On the way to my family's two bedroom apartment where my little sister, Octavia, is surely snuggled into my mothers bed while my mother is somewhere doing who knows what, I start getting close to Alpha Drive and take a quick detour to go see Jasper who's most likely hanging out with his girlfriend, Maya. Everyone on Alpha drive including Maya's parents hate people like us, always looking down when we're near by as if they think they're better then us. Maya isn't like that though I did have my suspicions at first until she proved me wrong when she was the only one who could get me out of getting arrested because of her dad. As I'm pulling up to her drive way I notice that there are no more construction crews hanging around across the street and turn to see the finished product of a years worth of work. It's huge, probably double the size of Maya's house, which I always thought was the biggest house I'd ever see, makes me wonder who would be living there. They most likely be like everyone else on this street or worse. I can see that the house has already been sold judging by the sold sign in the front.

I quietly mutter "just great" before turning around and head for the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every weekend.  
> -Shmallers


End file.
